Various forms of bow string releases heretofore have been provided to assist an archer in drawing and holding drawn the string of a bow. Examples of these previously known forms of bow string releases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,898,974, 3,954,095, 3,998,202, 4,004,564, 4,009,703 and 4,232,649. However, most of these bow string releases include forwardly facing finger-engaging edges considerably forwardly of which bow string anchor structure is provided and these types of bow string releases are difficult to engage with a bow string by feel or instinct when visually concentrating upon a target in a hunting situation. In addition, many of these previously known forms of bow string releases include trigger mechanisms which are operable by the user's forefinger and which therefore prevent the user's forefinger from being used to share a full portion of the pull on the bow string release. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of hand held bow string release which will enable all four fingers of the user's hand to apply the drawing force on the associated bow string and the user's thumb to function as the release operator for the bow string. Also, there is a need for a bow string release with whose releasable bow string anchor the string of a bow may be readily engaged by feel or instinct.